Kha-Anata
Kha-Anata Kha-Anata is the final boss in Salien: The Lower City, and he drops new epics added in the new anniversary update. This boss is difficult at first, but as you do him more and more he proves to be very easy. For this fight the tank should be postitioned on the island, the ranged dps in the water, and the healer between the tank and the ranged dps. Before you can start fighting the boss you must destroy three vines that ensnare you and inflict bleeding damage. You must get them down as quiclkly as possible because the bleed lasts five minutes and can be stacked up to fifty times; the longer it takes to get them down, the more bleed damage inflicted. After that, the boss can be hit. Kha-Anata can cast a spell in front of him, therefore the only one to be in front of the boss is the tank. When Anata says "Everyone has their own strength, it emerges when needed most", he spawns three duplications of himself for a few seconds that cannot be killled. They shoot skulls at anyone in front of them that inflict some damage. The boss also does an AOE from time to time that takes down everyones health no matter how far away you are from him. When the boss shouts "Look out! The Twisted Vine is attacking!", a vine spawns and the dps must get it down or you will get even more bleed damage. This is a good time for monks to use Prayer of Pure Faith. A vine will spawn three times during the fight. Many times, Kha-Anata will drop aggro, so the tank must be prepared to take hime back as quickly as possible. When the boss' health is low, he puts a protection bubble around himself and starts to slowly deplete the mage's and monk's mana. The monk needs to keep his mana up for as long as possible and use Prayer as well. When he is killed he can drop from 3-6 soul signets. You not only get loot from the boss, but a chest spawns on the island as well that has loot inside. Kha-Anata's Chest Epic Drops: *Bloodstained Shoulderpads (Epic Ranger Shoulders) *Lava-blossomed Hammer (Epic Monk Hammer) *Lava-Blossomed Relic (Epic Relic for Mage-usable by monk too) *Lava-Broken Knife (Epic Ranger Dagger) *Lava-Burned Longbow (Epic Bow) *Lava-Covered Halberd (Epic Polearm) *Lava-Melted Staves (Epic Mage Staff) *Lava-Tearing Shield (Epic Warrior Shield) *Magic Potion Helmet (Epic Warrior Helm) -Superior items drop off chest too, but they are the same items as the ones dropped from Anata and Titehelm Kha-Anata Legend Drops: *Bloodthirsty Robe (Epic Monk Robe) *Trammel Wraith Robe (Epic Mage Robe) *Cactus Boy (Epic Pet) *Cactus Girl (Epic Pet) *Essence of Saithion (Essence used for crafting epic version of new set) *Assasin Mask (Superior Ranger Helm) *Blood Fog Gloves (Superior Archer Gloves-part of new set) *Burning Thorn Gloves (Superior Mili Monk Gloves-part of new set) *Charged Monk Pants (Superior Mili Monk Legs) *Divine Favor's Gloves (Superior Healing Gloves-part of new set) *Furious Wizard's Gloves (Superior Mage Gloves-part of new set) *Life-Drain Battleaxe (Superior Warrior Two-Handed Axe) *Mountain Defender's Gloves (Superior Tank Gloves-part of new set) *Ruthless Stomper's Gloves (Superior Dps Warrior Gloves-part of new set) *Shadow Dancer's Gloves (Superior Assasin Gloves-part of new set) *Soul Trampler Short Shoes (Superior Warrior Boots) *Soul-Drain Staff (Superior Mage Staff) -The gear that makes up the new set can be upgraded to an epic version through crafting. Kha-Anata Normal Drops: *Anata's Eyes (Trinket) *Shaking Souls Staff *Survived Conscience Ring *Trampler's Blood Shoes *Undead Scream Shoulder Pads *Anata's View (Trinket)